


Be Yourself

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Consent Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby decide spice of their love life and ask Ivan to join them.  While Ivan is interested, he wonders exactly who they will want him to be... (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who You Are...

“I’m sorry. Did I hear you correctly,” Ivan said, fingering the edge of his glass. “You want me to... join you for sex?”  
Barnaby nodded. Kotetsu was glad Barnaby was doing all the talking, and it showed as he scrubbed his hand down his face and threw back a sip of his wine.  
“I understand that it’s not a polite request, and that we understand if you don’t want to. We wouldn’t ask if we weren’t both interested, and didn’t think we could all handle the arrangement maturely.”

It was refreshing, Ivan thought, to be asked in this way. Sitting down with other adults. Atmosphere casual, friendly. No pressure.

“I’d... like to think about it,” Ivan said, hands tightening around his glass. It would be a lie for him to say he _wasn’t_ interested. He hadn’t had sex since he was sixteen– since Edward was hot and willing and _not_ in jail. Kotetsu he had always had a crush on, likely in the same way Karina did, but with more awareness of its impossibility. The old man was sweet and comforting and even father-like, but if the name “wild Tiger” didn’t give him ideas...

“Of course,” Barnaby said. “All the time you need. We appreciate that you came over to hear us out.”

Barnaby, on the other hand, was just plain gorgeous. His domineering edge had faded over time, a little after the death of Jake Martinez, and moreso since he started sleeping with Kotetsu.

Well, a _lot_ more.

He had written off the possibly of sex with Barnaby simply because, well, the man was way out of his league.

It was all very enticing.

But.

 

 _But._

“T..thank you,” Ivan said. “I think I should go now. Thanks for dinner.”  
Kotetsu began to sit up, but Ivan stopped him with his hand. “It’s alright. I know the way out.”

What was the catch?

This was not the first time Ivan had been propositioned. One night, drinking with the boys, Nathan had had a few too many, and, lamenting Antonio’s early escape, asked if Ivan would transform into Antonio so he could have sex with him. He wrote it off as inebriation speaking, but the next day, Nathan reminded him that the request still stood.

He politely declined.

Another time, it was Karina. She was more gentle about it, asking him in a handwritten letter if he’d spend some time with her while transformed into Kotetsu. It didn’t specify the level on intimacy she’d expected, but he never asked. He declined.

Ivan did not want to use his powers to be a sex toy.

So he wondered... who would Barnaby and Kotetsu want him to be?

Did he want to find out?

 

\---

 

“I’d like to accept your offer,” Ivan said after pulling the two aside three days later. He face was bright red. He had rehearsed the line over and over, but couldn’t shake the knowledge that he was accepting a proposition for group sex.

Kotetsu and Barnaby smiled at him. Kotetsu rubbed a wide palmed hand through Ivan’s hair.  
“I’m glad,” he said, grin warm, almost loving. “We’ll show you a good time. Ivan.”

For some reason, the way Kotetsu said his name made him shiver.

 

\---

 

“Ivan, tell us what your comfortable with. Or, if you prefer, what you’re _not_ comfortable with,” Barnaby said, sitting on the edge of the bed and unlacing his shoes. Like this was a completely normal conversation to have.

“Oh...um...” Ivan said, stumbling over words as he sat seiza on the foot of the bed. Thinking of the things he wanted to do in bed made it hard for him to...think. Kotetsu saw that on his face.

“Ivan,” he said, “Do you like having things inside you? Or would you strictly like to be inside things?”  
“Kotetsu, that’s a weird way of saying it,” Barnaby said, reaching for the hem of his shirt.  
“L-let me!” Ivan said, hand reaching out to Barnaby instinctively.  
Barnaby was puzzled for a moment, then looked down at his hands and let go of his shirt.  
“C... can we just start?” Ivan said. “I’m...I’m okay with both topping a...and bottoming so...” it was hard to say things like this out loud, but it was what they needed to know.  
Barnaby grinned and laid back, lifting his arms up and nodding his head at Ivan. Kotetsu dimmed the lights, and Ivan began crawling over to the other blond. He straddled Barnaby’s hips. As he began lifting up that tight black tee shirt, he felt the weight of the bed shift as Kotetsu climbed on behind him.  
“Now you,” Kotetsu purred, as he lifted up Ivan’s tee shirt over his head as well.  
“Mmm,” Barnaby hummed, rubbing his hands up Ivan’s torso, “you’re so skinny but so nicely toned.”  
Ivan gasped quietly as Kotetsu curled himself around his back. Strong arms crawled around his torso and callused fingers brushed experimentally over his nipples.  
“O...oh...” he breathed, and Kotetsu, with a chuckle, took that as an invitation. He rubbed Ivan’s hardening little nipples between his fingers, and Barnaby reached out to take Ivan’s face in his hands.  
“Come here, Ivan,” he said, pulling him down to kiss him.  
“Mmmm!” he groaned, as suddenly he became hyper-aware of the contact to his body. Barnaby was licking at his tongue, and he could feel a cock hardening against his own. Kotetsu was cradled around his back, a hard package nudging the space between his ass cheeks, fingers pinching his swollen nipples and teeth chewing at his earlobe.  
“Ahh!” Ivan cried, Barnaby biting at his lower lip as he pulled away to cry out.

“If you don’t want to be overwhelmed too soon,” Kotetsu purred, “focus on touching Barnaby’s body a little bit.”  
Barnaby was grinning deliciously, licking his lips and squirming a little, putting on quite a show for Ivan.  
“Isn’t he hot?” Kotetsu murmured. “Don’t you want to fuck him, Ivan?”  
“Ah...” Ivan gasped as the image hit him, simultaneous to Barnby’s impatient jerk of his hips.  
“Touch me, Ivan. Come on,” Barnaby said, guiding Ivan’s hands to his chest.

Having a task helped, just like Kotetsu said. Even though Kotetsu’s hands were sliding down his sides, his hips, undoing his belt, now, even though the pressure of Barnaby’s dick against his was _maddening_ , appreciating Barnaby’s beautiful body was enough to keep the desperate rise of climax down. He ran his hands across toned abs, pecs, appreciated his firm biceps with his fingers. Rubbed his thumbs over Barnaby’s nipples as he squirmed underneath him.

 

“S...so sexy...Barnaby...” Ivan said, unable to keep the words in. Kotetsu was pulling his pants down now, making room to slip his hands in his boxer briefs to cup his tight little ass,  
“Ooh...K...kotetsu-san...”  
“Mmm, you like that?” Kotetsu said, squeezing the cheeks in his hands.  
“I want to see...” Ivan hissed, moving his hands down to Barnaby’s belt, now.  
“You want to see my cock, Ivan?” Barnaby cooed. Ivan nodded, biting back a hiss as Kotetsu found his way between his legs to cup his balls.  
Ivan was feeling rough and furious, now, and yanked down Barnaby’s pants and underwear as he lifted his hips.  
Barnaby’s mostly-hard cock flopped out, huge and tip glistening.  
“Ooh, Ivan...” Barnaby moaned.  
Ivan wanted to taste it. Wanted to taste it _now_.  
“Ivan...” Barnaby said, confused only for a second as Ivan shoved himself back and lowered his head to press his face into Barnaby’s genitals.  
“Oh...Ivan...!” Barnaby yelped.  
“Mmm,” Kotetsu cooed, Ivan’s ass now waggling in his face. “For me?”

Ivan didn’t hear that. He glided his tongue up Barnaby’s jerking, hardening cock, watching it stiffen for him with every lick.  
Kotetsu pulled down Ivan’s underwear and gave his anus a gentle kiss. it was meant to be a warning for what was to come next, but Ivan wouldn’t notice that either. He had taken Barnby’s dick in his mouth, and was in the process of pushing the foreskin down with his lips, savoring the bitter saltiness at the tip.  
“Oh Ivan, Ivan, yes...” Barnaby moaned.

Kotetsu parted Ivan’s ass cheeks with his hands, and placed a slow lick from the base of his balls to his puckered opening.  
“MMmmm,” Ivan groaned, the sensations making him even hungrier, pulling more of Barnaby’s thick cock in his mouth.  
“You’re good, Ivan, so good,” Barnaby hissed, unable to keep from rocking his hips up into the younger man’s mouth. Petting his hair. Kotetsu had stopped licking, fumbling with his own pants now.  
“Mmm, Ivan, you need to stop now,” Barnaby hummed, cupping Ivan’s cheek with his hand to guide him up. “I want you to fuck me before I come.”

Ivan lurched- there it was again– was he really going to have sex with Barnaby Brooks Jr.? The older men took advantage of the temporary freeze on Ivan’s coherence, and shuffled their bodies in order to relieve themselves of the rest of their clothes.  
“You do want to, right?” Barnaby said. “Or," he said with a devillish smirk, "did you want to fuck Kotetsu instead?”  
Ivan shook his head. “I want to... to Barnaby,” he confirmed.  
Barnaby grinned, almost sadistically. “You want to... what? Can you say it?” Barnaby leaned back on the bed and lifted up his knees. Ivan shook his head, eyes fixed on the appearance of Barnaby’s asshole in front of him.  
Kotetsu was reaching around him now, rolling a condom down Ivan’s full hard length.  
“Come on,” Kotetsu whispered in his ear, “he wants to hear it.”

Ivan swallowed hard. As he stared, contemplating how to get the words out, Kotetsu took his hand and began pouring gracious amounts of lube onto it.  
“Tell me what you want to do to me,” Barnaby moaned, breathy. “Please, Ivan.”  
Ivan rubbed his fingers together, reaching forward slowly as if there was any other possible thing for him to do with his fingers than put them in Barnaby’s asshole, in case he needed to be stopped. “I...” he said, pressing his wet finger against Barnaby’s opening.  
“Tell him, Ivan,” Kotetsu said as he put on condom on himself. He lips brushed Ivan’s ear, giving him chills despite the heat of the room.  
“I want to fuck you. Barnaby,” He said, finally.  
“Touch me,” Barnaby demanded. Ivan pushed his finger in, sucked into the tight first ring of muscle.  
“Agh!” Barnaby groaned. “Tell me again. Touch me deeper.”  
“I want to fuck y-you,” Ivan panted, wriggling his finger in to the first knuckle, crawling over Barnaby’s body.

“You can give him more than that,” Kotetsu said into his ear as his own wetted finger rubbed tiny circles over his anus. “Shove your fingers in his ass. He can take it.”  
Ivan made a noise, maybe a cry or a yelp or a prayer, he didn’t know, but as he shoved his finger in further, Barnaby clenching around him, Kotetsu pressed his own finger inside of Ivan.

“How’s that feel?” Barnaby asked, grinning. “Do you want to have Kotetsu inside you?”  
Ivan could only gasp. Maybe he managed to nod. He must have, because Barnaby’s grin grew wider, and soon Kotetsu’s finger was deep inside him, wriggling about against his soft insides.  
“Fuck me with two fingers, Ivan,” Barnaby said, pulling Ivan in for another deep kiss.  
Ivan wrested his finger out, and pressed in with two. He felt Barnaby tense around him, then relax as Ivan pressed and stretched, trying to scissor is fingers to widen Barnaby’s hole. Kotetsu’s finger was plowing in and out of him now, and he suddenly realized that is wasn’t enough.

“More, Kotetsu-san,” he groaned. “Put...another...”  
Barnaby yanked Ivan’s head down to fuck his face with his tongue, to distract him while Kotetsu shoved a second thick finger inside of him. Ivan moaned into Barnaby’s mouth, pressing a third finger in, jerking his hips, wanting more, wanting all of it.  
“Fuck me, Ivan,” Barnaby hissed. “Fuck me right now.”

Ivan could barely think, but he could think enough to lube up his rubbered length as he felt Kotetsu shift behind him.  
“Tell me you’re going to fuck me, Ivan.”  
“I’m going to fuck you, Barnaby Brooks Jr.,” Ivan said, not missing a beat. It felt good to say. So he said it again. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you,” he repeated, leaning in and pressing the head of his cock against Barnaby’s hole.  
“You’re going to fuck me,” Barnaby whispered. “You’re going to fuck me while you get fucked.”

“Oh God,” Ivan said, pressing the head into Barnaby’s tight, clenching heat. He felt Kotetsu’s cock head against his entrance and groaned loud.  
“Fuck me, Kotetsu-san...” He moaned.  
Kotetsu guided the head in, slowly and gently, until Ivan rocked his hips back, pulling the whole head into himself.  
“More,” he hissed. Was he drooling? He couldn’t tell what wet was sweat or tears or spit. He was soaked, they all were.

“Harder.”

Ivan shoved himself deep into Barnaby, making the older blond cry out and dig his nails into Ivan’s back. Kotetsu followed suit, slamming into Ivan’s tight hole.  
“Yes! Oh God, yes,” Ivan cried as they found a rhythm- Ivan pounding Barnaby, Kotetsu pounding Ivan.

“Oh, you’re good and tight, Ivan,” Kotetsu moaned, strong hips snapping into the young man, fucking him hard. “So tight, so tight around my cock.”  
Kotetsu’s cock felt huge inside him, not like anything he’d had inside him before. And hot, and slippery.  
“Your cock feels so big,” Barnaby cooed. “Keep fucking me with that big cock, Ivan,”  
Ivan groaned. There was no way he was going to last.

(tbc.)


	2. ...is what we want.

“How are you doing Ivan? Still with us?” Kotetsu said when he came back to the bedroom with cool, wet washcloths.  
Ivan didn’t respond, but Barnaby replied, “He blinks occasionally. I think he’s alright.”  
Kotetsu handed a towel to Barnaby, who went to work wiping himself off, shuddering as the cool of the cloth touched his sensitive skin.  
“He really railed you hard, didn’t he?” Kotetsu said with a grin at Barnaby, spreading Ivan’s legs gently so he could wipe him up. Barnaby refused to dignify the question with a response.

“Ivan, can you roll over?” Kotetsu asked.  
Ivan scrubbed his face on the sheets in a vaguely “no” like shake.  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Water,” Ivan whispered. Barnaby nodded to got up, wincing again, but then smiling for the satisfaction of it all. Then Ivan set to trying to roll over anyway.  
“Easy there,” Kotetsu said, helping him onto his back. “There we go.”  
Kotetsu began cleaning up Ivan’s cock. He was gentle and slow about it, working out lube and cum from his matted... brown ...hair. Kotetsu chuckled again.

Ivan’s hand slid up, and slowly wrapped around one of Kotetsu’s.  
Kotetsu looked up, and was rewarded with a sleepy, satisfied, happy smile from the well-sexed blond.

Kotetsu grinned right back at him.

“Look, I even brought a straw for you,” Barnaby said upon his return, two full glasses of water in hand. Ivan sat up a little and accepted the cup graciously.

“There you go!” Kotetsu said, standing up. “Now where’s your underwear, mister?”

Ivan chuckled. Did he really just have sex with these men? These charming, beautiful, polite men? Was it as raw and sexy and hard as he remembered, or was he dreaming? The orgasm he had seemed to have sent him to another planet.

He took another drink. It seemed to be sobering him.

“Do you want to stay with us tonight?” Barnaby said while he pulled on a pair of shorts.  
“Does he have an option?” Kotetsu said, waving a hand. “Look at him.”  
Ivan shook his head, smiling. “I’d love to. If it’s okay.”

Ivan felt like he was melting into the bed next. Kotetsu took the cup from his hand, laid him down on the pillows. Barnaby turned off the light and, pulling up the sheets, nestled against Ivan’s back, hugging him close like a spoon against a spoon. Kotesu laid down in front of Ivan, shoving his arm under his head and brushing Barnaby’s hair with his fingers.

Kotetsu put his hand to Ivan’s cheek, leaned in a nuzzled him. Placed a lingering kiss on his lips and asked, “So did you have a good time?”  
“I did,” Ivan said. “It was amazing.”  
“We thought so too,” Barnaby purred.

“I just... want to ask one thing though,” he said, realizing that if he didn’t ask now, he’d never know.  
“What’s that?” Kotetsu said.  
“How come... you guys didn’t ask me to transform into anyone else?”  
Kotetsu looked stunned.  
“What?”  
Barnaby nudged Ivan over onto his back so he could look him in the face.  
“Ivan. Darling,” he said, cupping his cheek. “We didn’t ask you to turn into anyone else because we didn’t want to have sex with anyone else. We wanted to have sex with you.”

Ivan blinked. What was this feeling?

“Really?” He whispered.

Barnaby just smiled. Kissed Ivan’s face, and laid back down next to him.

“Yes,” the two older men said in unison. “Really.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Ivan cried. Both Kotetsu and Barnaby must have known, but they didn’t say anything. Just pulled him closer, pet his hair, kissed his skin until he was done.

They wanted him.

It felt good.

...so did that little squeeze Kotetsu kept giving his ass throughout the night.

He’d have to return the favor in the morning.


End file.
